


Returning to Camp Dragonhead, After Pursuing Heretics

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: Kyler gives his report to Haurchefant who, ever hospitable, encourages him to stay...and invites him to his personal chambers.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Haurchefant Greystone
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Kudos: 11





	Returning to Camp Dragonhead, After Pursuing Heretics

Haurchefant listened intently, his eyes keen, as Kyler recounted the happenings at Snowcloak, nodding ever so slightly here and there. It seemed less in agreement and more an unconscious thing, an automatic tell that he was paying close attention. 

“Ultimately, Lord Drillemont counseled I not investigate further, rather sending me back to report to you,” he finished. 

Lord Haurchefant’s expression shifted as he concluded, his steady focus replaced with something livelier, though no less intense. “And it is well that he did,” he said. “Snowcloak is a perilous place, and it is now full dark. Though you are more than capable, I am glad you are safe indoors. The shipment shall be replaced,” he said with a decisive nod. “As for the heretics and their Lady Iceheart, I shall have to make a report to the head of my House; I think it likely the matter will be out of either of our hands, after.”

Kyler nodded; Ishgard was ever insular and this would be no exception. Another move in their war resolved with Ishgard’s own resources. “Thank you,” he said. Even if Haurchefant was content to graze over the matter of the shipment, he was not. “Revenant’s Toll will be grateful for your generosity.”

Haurchefant’s smile broadened, if only just, but it was enough to put a pleasant curve in the corners of his mouth, to touch his eyes and make them seem to sparkle. “I am happy to oblige, my friend.” Kyler was considering saying something about Haurchefant singlehandedly spoiling his nation’s reputation of inhospitable-ness, but the Lord of Camp Dragonhead continued before he could. “I am sure you are eager to return, but might I convince you to stay? The wind today was uncommon fierce, and even heavier clouds than usual blew in. I should hate for you to be caught out in a Coerthas storm.”

Kyler met his eyes and saw, behind his polite words, a distinct edge of genuine worry. All sense of urgency and duty melted at the sight, and he found himself saying, “I admit, the thought of a full night’s rest and a fire are mightily attractive.”

Haurchefant all but lit up. “Excellent! You have more than earned them.” Turning to one of the soldiers posted inside, he said, “See to it our guest’s bird is quartered in the stables and fed,” and, without missing a beat, he all but leapt up from behind his desk and gently took Kyler by the elbow, steering him to the door opposite the entry, a door that had always stood closed. 

“Please make yourself at home,” he swung it back, and beyond was a well-appointed sitting room of sorts: a hearth was already piled high and ablaze, with a heavy fur rug before it. Over the mantle was a richly made banner bearing the crest of house Fortemps, the device of the red unicorn on a black field. “I shall have a room prepared for you, please pardon me a moment.” He excused himself and it was all Kyler could do to keep down his chuckle at how openly delighted Haurchefant was he’d accepted his invitation.

After a moment, Kyler took his host’s plea to heart, removing his sword and shield and leaning them against the wall beside the hearth. There was a time not so long ago he would have felt naked, exposed without them, but the ease he felt here had nothing to do with the access he had to the various knives concealed on his person. In fact, he hadn’t felt this safe, this confidently, undoubtedly secure, in months. Musings aside, the blaze in the hearth was welcome after the long hours he’d spent trekking in the snow. The brutal cold felt as though it had gotten into his joints, into his bones, and he stood so close it was almost too warm, relishing the prickle of heat over his skin.

He’d hardly turned his back to the fire when the door swung open again, Haurchefant beaming at him. He held two mugs, and even though the sitting room was more than warm enough, Kyler could see steam rising from them.

“Here you are,” he said, passing one to Kyler. As he took it, their hands skated over each other, a touch Kyler noticed even with the both of them wearing gloves. The smell that wafted up from the mug was rich and sweet, and Kyler realized he had no idea what it was.

“Hot chocolate,” Haurchefant told him before he needed ask, his bright blue eyes twinkling with happiness. “With a dash of something stronger, to properly warm your blood.” He winked, and took a sip of his.

Kyler couldn’t contain his own building smile and so did not try overhard. “Why, Haurchefant, if you wanted to  _ drink  _ with me you should have said so.”

“Believe it or not a much higher dose of the same is recommended by our chirurgeons when one’s been out too long in the cold,” he shot back, not faltering over Kyler’s tease even for a moment.

Kyler chuckled, conceding, and tasted it. The chocolate was thick and sweet, but not too sweet, and the liquor lent it just a hint of fire. He closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation before taking another heartier drink.

“Ishgard’s staple, and a favorite of my House,” Haurchefant told him, a touch of perhaps pride showing in having given Kyler something he enjoyed so much. The expression passed rapidly as he practically gave a start. “But please, sit! And my encouragement for you to make yourself comfortable was not empty, please, if you wish, relieve yourself of your burdens.” Even as he spoke he set his mug aside to pull up two squat chairs. Kyler noticed they were expertly crafted, and he would wager they were built specifically to put the user as close to the floor, and a fire’s embers, as possible while still remaining proper chairs. The feet, he noted, were clawed. Meant to resemble a snow wolf, likely.

“Perhaps,” Kyler responded, likewise setting his mug aside for a moment. “If you will.”

Haurchefant’s eyes grew wide for a moment, looking almost owlish through the combined effect of the part in his forelock and his narrow but out-curved nose. He laughed at himself, shattering the resemblance, and a pleasant heat unrelated to the drink or the hearth rose in Kyler’s chest as he noticed a hint of color touch his companion’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “By your leave, I think I shall,” he said, his smile so wide it pushed his eyes shut. Haurchefant excused himself this time to another inner chamber, almost certainly his bedroom.

Kyler took the opportunity to remove his armor, and, after it was done, to hastily change into a clean set of clothes comfortable enough that he might sleep in them. Cold or no, he’d sweated during his journey to and from Snowcloak, and he felt self-conscious of it in a way he hadn’t expected. Thankfully, his urge to rush was needless: he’d well and settled into his chair, mug in hand, when his host cracked the door and asked, “Might I join you again?”

“Of course,” Kyler turned and found himself glad he had; Haurchefant emerged from his room similarly clad, his clothes for leisure or sleep finely made but visibly soft and warm, and the laces on the front of his shirt were loose enough to expose an arrowhead of skin from his throat to the center of his chest. Kyler thanked the Mother that his own skin was dark enough in the ever-moving light of the fire to conceal his blush.

For his part, Haurchefant either did not notice or was too courteous to give away that he had. “There now,” he said with a sigh as he sat, mug once more in hand. “Is that not better?”

“I’ll give you it is,” Kyler smiled at him. It was easy to smile, to relax in his presence. So much so that it still surprised him.

“I confess,” Haurchefant began. “After you saved Lord Francel, I wanted nothing more than to offer you these comforts, meager as they are.”

“Luxuries,” Kyler told him softly, though without reproach. “For an adventurer always on the road. And Lord Francel was saved by more hands than mine.”

“Of course,” Haurchefant hurried to answer. “Young Master Levilluer set his sharp mind to the investigation.”

Before he could go on, Kyler shook his head with a smile. “I meant  _ yours _ , Haurchefant.”

“I may have lent you my sword in the end, but it was by your deeds the truth came to light. You saved his life, his reputation, and his house, and for them I am eternally grateful.”

The seriousness of his voice, of the set of his features made Kyler relent. His sincerity was always overwhelming, though perhaps especially now. “He means a great deal to you,” he said, knowing it was the truth.

“Yes,” Haurchefant answered with a small smile. “We met when we were both boys. Hit it off immediately. And before either of us were considered men,” he paused, setting aside his mug to roll up his left sleeve. He bared his forearm to Kyler, leaning toward him slightly and indicating a distinct white scar. Based on its length it must have required stitches. “Someone made an attempt on Francel’s life. I am still grateful I was there.” He turned his arm over as he spoke, revealing a second scar on the other side of his forearm, nearly identical to the first.

“An arrow,” Kyler guessed. Even if the velocity of the shot wasn’t enough to pierce through his arm fully, that was, by necessity, how it would have been removed. Few other wounds would account for such perfectly mirrored scars.

Haurchefant nodded. “Better my arm than his ribs.” 

“So what I’m hearing is you have a habit of coming to Lord Francel’s rescue,” he smiled.

“One that has seemingly worn off on you,” he teased back.

Kyler chuckled, moving his eyes to the fire when he caught his attention wandering his companion's fine features.

“Jests aside,” Haurchefant said. “I was moved to do it, nigh on compelled, and in recognition I was granted my knighthood.”

“No one deserves it more,” Kyler said, and immediately felt Haurchefant’s eyes on him. He met his gaze, and he was looking at him with a mix of surprise and wonder. Kyler felt his face and ears heat up. If this went on, firelight or no he’d be able to tell he was darkening. “It’s the truth,” he said softly.

Haurchefant paused, his lips parted, before he replied, “The praise of the praiseworthy is above all rewards.”

“Haurchefant,” Kyler smiled, a breath of a laugh escaping his lips. “Am I going to have to add more liquor to your drink to get you to accept a compliment?” He was teasing him, but his tone only showed how deeply fond of him he was.

Regardless, Haurchefant had to choke down a laugh, mouth full of cocoa, his frame pitching with the effort. “Kyler,” he laughed once he’d swallowed.

“I can’t say I’m entirely sorry,” Kyler told him, taking a sip and watching him over the rim of his mug.

“I thank you, then,” he said, still laughing. “For the compliments.”

“I am certain you can’t be unused to them,” Kyler said. He owned that he was curious about his deflections, even if he didn’t say as much aloud.

“Perhaps not,” Haurchefant admitted, swirling his cocoa idly. “Though less so from someone as admirable,” he paused, reconsidering his words. “As important to me as you.”

“Haurchefant,” Kyler replied, touched and amazed. “You’re important to me, too.” As he spoke he watched his companion’s blush return, it painting his pale skin rosy at the edges. He was caught up in his features, in his eyes, and he fancied that blush grew darker still as Haurchefant held his gaze.

“Kyler,” he said, soft, and the way it sounded on his lips drew Kyler closer to him.

“Haure,” he answered on a whim or instinct, and found their faces were so close he could feel his breath on his skin. Haurchefant’s eyes moved, roaming his features, but he didn’t draw away. Kyler gently set his free hand on his knee and he still didn’t protest or recoil. A pang of nervousness moved through him and he knew on the instant it was now or never. Never was unacceptable. Kyler closed the distance and brushed his lips with a kiss. 

A beat of stillness passed. And then it was gone, swift as the shadow of a cloud over the snow on a bright day; with a sigh, Haurchefant relaxed forward and kissed him back, his free hand coming to rest on his cheek. His mouth was warm on his, though his lips were a bit chapped, undoubtedly from the cold. Something in that was satisfying, real - Kyler leaned into the kiss, moving his free hand to his face even as Haure had, relishing getting to touch his high cheekbones, to skate his fingers beneath the soft locks of silver hair that framed his face. And after a lingering moment they parted, hardly a breath’s distance, their gazes caught again. 

“Thank you,” Haurchefant said quietly, his eyes dancing.

“Thank you for letting me,” Kyler answered.

Haure brushed some of Kyler’s jet-black hair out of his face, his fingertips trailing lightly over his skin. “I had never thought,” a breath of laughter pushed his smile wider. “I didn’t think I ought to hope.”

The humility, the wonder in his looks only made him dearer. “And now you may,” Kyler told him, and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the "First Kiss" pieces.  
> If you'd like to see the sketch that prompted this, and the entire Kisstober fic series, it can be found here:  
> https://twitter.com/ScruffyChocoboi/status/1340095359142359042
> 
> *One of the pieces of dialogue is a reference and if you guess it & what it's from I'll give u a cookie :3c
> 
> Haurcehfant's First Kiss correlates with quest 2.3.13, "When the Cold Sets In"


End file.
